Just a Dare
by GiminiElf
Summary: Raven shares a dance with that special someone, it was the most wonderful night she had, in the arms of the guy she really likes.RobxRae OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT or the song "When I found You" by Britney Spears…Never will.

**Summary: **I was asked one dance…and all I wanted was it to be perfect, sweet, & true. Will that ever happen to a demon like me?

**Author's Note:** I am posting two stories in one time…how lame…I know, but I really wanted to post fics and I couldn't help it.

JUST A DARE 

"…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

The moon was above the tall tower, shimmering stars scattered around it like glitter. The loud laughter of the partying Titans echoed inside her head, and the loud hip-hop music being played in the stereo pounded with the beat of her heart. "Dare! Dare! Dare!" shouted the other Titans, as they played a game of truth or dare. She felt bad for whoever had to suffer hearing their loud taunts.

"…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

His name was written on her head, it was his fault she even agreed to throw this stupid party. Why did she agree? It wasn't like he was any different from all her teammates. They were all irritating little privacy invaders. All of them.

"…Azarath Metrion Zin—"

The knock on the door interrupted her.

"What do you want? Whatever it is, my answer is 'I don't care'."

"So, it wouldn't bother you if I came in…er…out?"

Ah, great. It was him. Why the heck did he have to come up here?

Raven didn't answer. She hoped that he would take it as a no, but come up there anyway.

He settled down beside her, "Uhm…the sky is nice." He said, breaking the silence.

"Whatever." The demon rolled her eyes to his comment. '_Who would come up with a stupid line like that?'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey…uh…you wanna…well...dance?" he asked, holding out a gloved hand.

"Huh?" Raven asked in confusion. She looked into his masked eyes, finding that he was serious. "Oh…okay. But, the music…it's…fast."

Raven actually felt happy that she couldn't break anything from up here.

"No…wait…listen." Robin closed his eyes as Raven followed him. Slow music was now being played in the stereo. Slow enough to dance to.

She placed a soft hand on his, keeping her eyes closed.

The Boy Wonder slipped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

She placed her head on his shoulder as he did on hers.

They moved their bodies to the beat, swaying to the slow music.

He twirled her around, burying his face in her hair.

"Rae," Robin whispered to her ear.

Raven hummed to the music. She didn't answer, she didn't have to.

…**_I found myself  
When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you…  
_**Raven accidentally broke a few lightbulbs inside. Though it was far, what she was _feeling_ right now was enough to break anything within 50 meters.

Raven bit her lip. She wasn't…she couldn't…she was actually…feeling…

It felt…different. Like electricity flowed into her body. A mixture of satisfaction, guilt, sorrow, and love. It felt right…but it just wasn't.

…_**I believe **_

_**For every door  
That's closing  
For every heartbreak  
There's hope for something new  
From the ashes rise a glimpse of paradise  
It still flickered in your eyes…**_

Robin twirled her around to face him. She looked into his masked eyes, searching for something…

…**_When I found you…  
_**…But it just wasn't there.

"Rae, I'm sorry about this…it was…sudden." Robin explained. "I know you didn't want to do this as much as I didn't."

"This was a dare wasn't it?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded his head. "Yup…just a dare."

…_**I felt so alone  
All Alone…**_

"Well then, you finished you dare…you can go leave me alone now." Raven said, holding back her tears. The waves in the water clashed against each other, it was like they were crying for her.

"Thank Rae…If I didn't finish this dare, who knows what those people would do to me?"

He walked away with a satisfied smile. He was welcomed by Starfire, putting her arms around him, hugging him to death once more.

"Oh Robin! You have finished your task! We must celebrate!"

"Sure Star…Whatever you say." Robin pulled her off, holding her hand instead.

Raven stayed on the rooftop, like she wasn't even there…like nothing even happened.

**Author's Note: **This wasn't one of my best works…I know, but…I was in the mood to write a fic…even though my mind was kind of blank from a quiz today. Like hello? It's the first week of school and they gave a pop quiz…how inconvenient.

P**L**E**A**S**E **R**E**V**I**E**W**!!


End file.
